


坏孩子和乖狗狗

by llszahd



Category: Super Vocal - Fandomper Vocal - Fandomper
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llszahd/pseuds/llszahd
Summary: 简介：尽管一个耐心的男朋友会包容你所有的坏脾气，但是有的时候你会想做他的狗。警告：已交往设定下的BDSM情趣，人物性格部分OOC。





	坏孩子和乖狗狗

正文：  
等龚子棋结束今日份的工作已经是午夜，他浑身疲累，各个部位都充斥着过量的乳酸，喉咙也有些发热的灼痛感。身体上的汗液已经被凌晨的江风吹得干透，但是挥之不去的粘腻感让龚子棋归家的心情更加急迫了起来。

家里面灯火通明，如果不是看到跪在懒人沙发上打盹的蔡程昱，龚子棋几乎要以为进了什么粗心的小偷。  
他径直走过去摸了摸蔡程昱熟睡的小脑袋，轻轻问道：“怎么提前飞回来也不给我发个消息呀，别在这睡觉，小心感冒了。”

蔡程昱睁开惺忪的睡眼，看到人兴奋地扑过来用脸颊蹭蹭龚子棋的肚子，他兴致很是高昂：“子棋，我今天想玩狗狗游戏！”  
早早下了飞机的人回到家，从冰箱里搜刮出速冻食品随便填饱了肚子，倒在床上闷头睡到了九点钟，骨头都睡得酥麻，变成一滩软乎乎的泥巴，脑袋也跟着身子一块儿放空，蔡程昱砸吧两下嘴巴，决定要给舒适安逸道德生活一点点小刺激。

龚子棋耐着性子跟自己固执的小男朋友讲道理：“我今天很累，我们明天再说行吗。”“可是我现在一点也不困。”蔡程昱撅着嘴巴，期期艾艾地凑上来“就一会儿，我来服务你，不会让你累的！”

屁嘞，哪次做完以后你不是喊着手痛脚痛然后屁股一抬就做甩手掌柜啊。龚子棋扶额，勉强点头表示同意：“我今天状态可能不太好，手会重哦，一会痛了不要一直叫唤。”

“好！”

“那脱衣服。”龚子棋吸了口气，“帮我煮一份面条，煮好以后来浴室门口跪好。”  
即使是变成一条小狗狗，蔡程昱也是不太会做饭的那一类，他偷偷摸摸溜进厨房飞速把围裙穿上，以免被外面的人以为是暴露狂，然后磕磕碰碰地开始煮面。好在面条最容易做，他切了一颗番茄，临出锅又磕了一个鸡蛋进去，简单撒一点葱就算做好了。盛出来的面条还有点卖相，蔡程昱闻着味道，突然感觉自己也有一点饥饿感，他估摸着龚子棋照常洗澡的时间，拿着筷子来赶紧吸溜了两撮面条，觉得味道不错，又把碗端起来喝了一口汤。

放下筷子，蔡程昱回头准备抽一张纸巾来销毁犯罪证据，就看到龚子棋好整以暇地靠在餐桌上看着他，这可把可怜的小狗狗吓得不轻，他惊叫出来，想起自己不能说话，赶紧朝主人可怜兮兮地叫唤了两声。

不过龚子棋似乎并没有很生气，他招招手，让蔡程昱爬过来，帮他解开了围裙，示意他跪在自己的脚边。地上是一个碗口很浅的食盆，装了一点凉的牛奶。按照往常，蔡程昱都可以跪在自己专属的小垫子上，龚子棋也会帮他把牛奶加热好，不过今时不同往日，蔡程昱也不敢抱怨，抓紧低下头把牛奶喝完，如果吃饭比主人还要慢，这是宠物很大的失职。  
当狗很累，趴跪的姿势让身体的重量集中膝盖和手肘，蔡程昱才趴了一会儿，这两处就隐隐作痛，而且他也不被允许使用胳膊和手，就只能把脖子伸长了用舌头去舔，异常艰辛困难。

龚子棋吃完饭，洗了碗，蔡程昱也终于用嘴把牛奶舔完。 他把头昂得高高的，爬到龚子棋腿边磨蹭膝盖来撒娇。龚子棋伸手把蔡程昱的手肘抬高，轻轻抚摸过他略略泛红的手肘，问他：“今天还玩吗？”蔡程昱点头，用还沾着牛奶的舌头去舔龚子棋浴袍里面的内裤，像只真正的小狗狗一样把他刚换的四角裤舔得沾满了湿漉漉的口水。

“你有时候真的有点烦人。”龚子棋叹了口气，他对蔡程昱招招手，“跟我来，我给你洗澡。” 

蔡程昱欢快地叫了两声，他想，烦人的蔡程昱不是现在的他，现在他是龚子棋最爱的小狗狗，而当他又变回龚子棋的男朋友，他理所当然可以烦龚子棋，因为他是龚子棋最爱的男朋友。他咧着嘴角，啪嗒啪嗒地跟在龚子棋后面爬进了浴室。

龚子棋用花洒沾湿蔡程昱的身子，然后帮他打上肥皂。手在蔡程昱的背脊上摩娑，引起他一阵轻颤，本能地想要闪躲。 龚子棋顺手拍上他的屁股，“乖狗狗听话，别弄动。这样我不好洗。”

蔡程昱觉得自己的脸和屁股都在发热，龚子棋摆弄着他的屁股，是不是给他一巴掌，让他整个身子越来越软，最后撑不住要化在龚子棋的怀里。

折腾了好一会，龚子棋终于放过他，把蔡程昱一路拎回卧室，还让他跪在地毯上面，龚子棋就倚在床边，一边刷手机，一边用脚抚摸蔡程昱的背脊。玩一阵子，龚子棋用指示翻身，一会儿揉捏乳头，一会儿踩在蔡程昱的小腹和下身，让他感觉有些耻辱，又有些舒服，摊在地上，下体翘得高高的。 

感觉差不多玩够了，龚子棋才把蔡程昱抱上床，咬着他的耳垂，锁骨，把肩颈咬得青青紫紫， 蔡程昱受不住痛，又不想讨饶，只能一个劲地往回缩，今天的龚子棋特别粗暴，似乎是真的有点恼火，他一只手把回头张望的顺毛脑袋摁了回去。  
跪趴着的蔡程昱也不安分，一双长腿张得很开，把自己嗷嗷待哺的嘴巴向身后大敞，龚子棋拍拍手下肉乎乎的屁股，狠狠撞进湿润的肠道里，让蔡程昱狼狈地用手苦苦撑着柔软的床铺，身后一下接一下的狠冲几乎要把人魂给撞飞。

龚子棋拦腰抱起蔡程昱，忽视掉耳旁的尖叫，托住了湿滑的臀部让人趴在自已怀里。蔡程昱两只手软软地圈住龚子棋的脖子，要命的地方被来回顶弄，忽然加深的入侵让他连叫唤都发不出来，龚子棋恶意地抬胯，手上摩挲着蔡程昱脆弱的马眼，让他很快就交代了出来，瘫倒在床上不能动弹。 

结果还是变成这样，龚子棋把清理妥当的蔡程昱从浴室拖出来几乎累到晕厥，他气得不轻，俯下身来要敲打一下这小坏蛋的脑袋，看着蔡程昱微微张开的嘴巴又无奈地亲亲他柔软的嘴唇——那么，下次你再做我的狗狗，一定要乖哦。


End file.
